Drobny szczegół/Na ratunek sytuacji
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2016/17 Gavin i Fred chcą wspólnie skorygować czasoprzestrzeń, by tego dokonać zwracają się o pomoc do znajomego wynalazcy. Ktoś jednak próbuje im przeszkodzić. Czy chłopcy zdołają naprawić pomyłkę Van Stomma? Bohaterowie *Camille Tjinder *Nathan Van Stomm *Gavin Van Stomm *Xavier Johnson *Fred Johnson *Ferb Fletcher *Aleksis Fletcher *Pani Morison Kończyliśmy właśnie rozkładanie ostatniego wózka książek, gdy drzwi rozwarły się gwałtownie i usłyszeliśmy głośny krzyk. Po czym nastąpiło uderzenie i głuchy łomot. Najwyraźniej pani Morison znów potraktowała kogoś książką. Wyszliśmy zza regału by sprawdzić co właściwie się stało. Na ziemi niedaleko biurka pani Morison, leżał blondwłosy chłopak, tymczasem bibliotekarka nieprzerwanie czytała Pudelka. Podeszłam do nastolatka ostrożnie, a Nathan ruszył wolno za mną. Blondyn chyba chwilowo stracił przytomność. Gdy byliśmy już na tyle blisko, by Van Stomm mógł szturchnąć niespodzianego gościa końcem stopy, ten uniósł się ostrożnie na łokciach. Rozpoznałam w nim Xaviera Johnsona. - Co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam szeptem, by nie oberwać książką. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam go w bibliotece, a bywałam tu niemal codziennie. Wizyta starszego z braci Johnsonów, budziła we mnie niemałe zdumienie. - Szukam schronienia - odparł piętnastolatek rozdygotanym głosem. - Ale co się stało? - drążyłam. W tym samym momencie jednak, wyczułam na sobie srogie spojrzenie starszej pani. By nie kusić losu, dałam znać moim towarzyszom żeby udali się za mną. Zaprowadziłam ich do jedynego miejsca, którego stara pani Morison unikałą. Działu naukowego. Był to zakątek najbardziej oddalony od biurka bibliotekarki i zawierający znienawidzoną przez nią literaturę naukową. - Tu możemy pozwolić sobie na nieco głośniejsze zachowanie, ale i tak lepiej nie krzyczeć. Więc mów Johnson, co się stało? Byłam niezmiernie ciekawa, co takiego wprawiło szkolnego komika w takie przerażenie. Nathana najwyraźniej też to bardzo interesowało, gdyż wpatrywał się w nastolatka z oczekiwaniem. Chyba nawet zapomniał o wydarzeniach z poranka. W końcu Xavier, blady jak ściana, zaczął opowiadać. - Wracam sobie do domu po skończonych zajęciach, nikomu nie wadzę, aż tu nagle robi się zimno jak na Syberii. Zrywa się wiatr, istna wichura. O mało co mnie nie zdmuchnęło. Przyznaję trochę mnie to zdumiało, w końcu maj mamy, ale nic idę dalej. Do domu ledwie przecznica, aż tu nagle coś mnie oślepiło, jakby mnie ktoś fleszem zaatakował. I wtedy zauważam, że nad podwórkiem tego opuszczonego domu przy Oak Street, zaczyna pojawiać się jakaś postać. Mówię wam wyglądał jak kosmita. Wielka łepetyna, długaśne ręce i nogi. Zamurowało mnie. - I co było dalej? - zapytałam z przejęciem. To scena niczym z niezłej książki scientefiction. - Jak to co? Uciekłem tutaj. Tu nigdy nikt nie zagląda, więc to dobre miejsce na kryjówkę. Nathan parsknął cicho. W tym samym momencie mnie olśniło. Spojrzałam na Van Stomma znacząco. - Co? - zapytał osiłek widząc mój wzrok. - Ty już dobrze wiesz co - warknęłam. - Myślisz, że to moja sprawka? - A niby czyja? - Niby jakim cudem zdołałbym zrobić coś takiego? Schlebiasz mi w tym momencie, ale pomyśl logicznie pani mądra, przez cały czas byłem z tobą - Nathan popukał mnie palcem wskazującym w czoło. - Kiedy miałbym ci to zorganizować? - Fakt - przyznałam mu rację. Jednak moje olśnienie, nie było olśniewające. - Jesteś na to za tępy. - Dokładnie. I nawet nie obrażę się za słowo tępy, bo w twoich ustach brzmi to jak normalny. - Więc co to było? - rzuciłam pytanie. Zarówno Nathan jak i Xavier nie byli w stanie udzielić mi odpowiedzi, wzruszyli jedynie ramionami. - Musimy to zbadać - zawołałam natychmiast. - Pokaż nam gdzie to było - zwróciłam się do Johnsona. - Nam? Dlaczego mnie w to pakujesz? - oburzył się Van Stomm. - A masz coś ciekawszego do roboty? - W sumie to nie. W tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy za plecami ciche chrząknięcie. Odwróciliśmy się jak na komendę. Stała za nami pani Morison we własnej osobie. Nie wyglądała na specjalnie szczęśliwą. Najwyraźniej byliśmy głośniej, niż nam się zdawało. ---- - Więc powiesz mi w końcu dokąd idziemy? - zapytał Gavin, podążając za uśmiechniętym szeroko Fredem. - Do mojego wujka, Ferba Fletchera. To słynny wynalazca. Na pewno pomoże nam zbudować wehikuł czasu. Dzięki niemu wrócimy do przeszłości i naprawimy to co zepsułeś. - Myślisz, że to coś pomoże? - Oczywiście. Przenosząc się w czasie do momentu w którym czasoprzestrzeń została zakrzywiona, można ją naprostować. To logiczne. Jestem z Flynnów, muszę wiedzieć takie rzeczy. Między chłopcami zapadła chwila ciszy. W końcu jednak Gavin postanowił ją przerwać, zadając nurtujące go od jakiegoś czasu pytanie. - Czy w tej linii czasu istnieje Albus? - Masz na myśli Aleksis? - zapytał Fred z uśmiechem. - Oj istnieje, i to jak istnieje. Do niedawna uczyła się w prywatnej szkole z internatem w Anglii. Kilka dni temu wróciła do Stanów. Gavin westchnął ciężko. Jak wcześniej uważał, że sprzyja mu szczęście, tak teraz był przekonany, że jest urodzonym pechowcem. Nie dość, że doprowadził do swego nieistnienia, to jeszcze w nowej linii czasu Albus istnieje i nieźle się miewa. - A Camille Tjinder? - kontynuował rozpoznanie szatyn. - Też jest. Sprowadziła się tu dwa lata temu z Indii. Mieszkała tam do rozwodu rodziców. - Jej rodzice nie są razem? - zdumiał się Van Stomm. - Nie wyszło im. Ojciec Camille to pracoholik, nie miał czasu dla córki i żony. Kilka chwil później, chłopcy stali już przed domem rodziny Fletcher. Johnson zadzwonił do drzwi. Otworzyła im wysoka, brązowowłosa nastolatka. Włosy związana miała w niedbały koczek, a ubrana była w obcisłą granatową spódniczkę i białą koszulę. Gavin musiał przyznać, że w tym świecie Aleksis znacznie bardziej dba o wygląd. Na widok swojego kuzyna, nastolatka uśmiechnęła się promienie. - Fredrik! - powitała Johnsona. - Wystarczy Fred - oznajmił brązowowłosy, również się uśmiechając. - My do twojego taty, jest może w domu? - Tak, oczywiście - odparła szatynka. - Zaprowadzę was. Chłopcy weszli do mieszkanie i udali się za piętnastolatką. . . . - Chcecie zrobić że co? - zielonowłosy mężczyzna siedział na kuchennym krześle, przyglądając się chłopcom lekko zszokowany. - Wehikuł czasu - odparł spokojnie Fred, jakby prosił o pomoc przy zbudowaniu karmnika dla ptaków. - W jakim celu niby? - drążył temat Ferb. Propozycja jego siostrzeńca niespecjalnie przypadła mu do gustu. - Wraz z moim przyjacielem... - Gavinem. - Gavinem, otrzymaliśmy za zadnie napisanie referatu o Franklinie Delano Rooseveltcie. Ponieważ nasza biblioteka nie posiada wystarczających zasobów wiedzy na jego temat, musieliśmy znaleźć inny sposób zgromadzenia informacji. - Fred ma rację - odezwała się Aleksis stojąca obok ojca. - Biblioteka w tej szkole jest naprawdę uboga. - I jedyny pomysł jaki wpadł wam do głowy to podróż w czasie?! - zawołał zielonowłosy, nadal nie będąc przekonanym co do właściwości pomysłu nastolatków. - Oczywiście, że nie! - oburzył się Fred. - Rozpatrywaliśmy również opcję sprowadzenia Franka do nas, albo przywołania jego ducha. Doszliśmy jednak do wniosku, że to zbyt staroświeckie. - A nie pomyśleliście na przykład o skorzystaniu z internetu? - Internet kłamie - oznajmił natychmiast młody Johnson. - A my potrzebujemy rzetelnych informacji. Zależy nam na dobrych ocenach. - Tatku zgódź się im pomóc - odezwała się ponownie panna Fletcher, tuląc się do mężczyzny. - Czy to coś złego, że chcą zgłębiać wiedzę w taki, a nie inny sposób? - Tak, owszem - oznajmił zielonowłosy. - Podróże w czasie są bardzo niebezpieczne. Drobna zmiana w przeszłości, a cała nasza przyszłość może przestać istnieć. - Och nie przesadzaj. Przecież nie zabiją Roosevelta. - Kto ich tam wie. Po nich wszystkiego można się spodziewać. Ten tu - wskazał na Freda. - Jest od Flynnów. Znałem mojego brata i siostrę, i oboje lubili wpadać w kłopoty. Na te słowa Aleksis zaśmiała się cicho. - Tak samo jak ty - oznajmiła, na co mężczyzna zaczerwienił się. - Pomóż im w budowie tego wehikułu. Udam się do przeszłości z nimi i dopilnuję, żeby nikogo nie zamordowali. ---- Szliśmy za Xavierem, który prowadził nas do miejsca, gdzie widział materializującą się postać. Początkowo niespecjalnie był przekonany by nas tam zaprowadzić. W końcu jednak doszedł do wniosku, że kiedyś do domu wrócić musi. A skoro pani Morison nie pozwala mu ukrywać się w bibliotece, to może wrócić w sumie już. Tym bardziej, że będzie miał obstawę. Przez całą drogę chłopcy prowadzili dość idiotyczną rozmowę, o tym kto miałby większe szanse w bezpośrednim starciu z Robocopem. Kangur czy królik. - Skończcie już! - zawołałam w końcu, dość mając ich głupiej konwersacji. - Oczywiście, że kangur. - Ha! - ucieszył się Nathan. - Ale nie ma to nic wspólnego z jego australijskimi, nie austriackimi korzeniami. Tak się składa bowiem Nathanie, że kangury żyją w Australii, a nie Austrii. - Drobna pomyłka - wzruszył ramionami osiłek. - Fakt, że płynie w nim australijska, podkreślam po raz kolejny, krew, nie czyni go lepszym bokserem. Xavier daleko jeszcze? - Jakaś przecznica - odparł blondyn. Byliśmy już niemal na miejscu, gdy z pobliskiego ogródka wystrzelił w niebo zielony promień. - To z posesji mojego wujka Fletchera - oznajmił Johnson zatrzymując się. Ja i Nathan również przystanęliśmy. - Myślicie, że ma to coś wspólnego tą anomalią? - zapytał Van Stomm. - Sprawdźmy to - zasugerowałam i ruszyłam w kierunku skąd wystrzelił promień. Przez białą furkę weszliśmy na posesję rodziny Fletcher. Na środku podwórka znajdował się stolik obładowany papierami, narzędziami i metalowymi częściami. Woku stolika stały cztery osoby. Zielonowłosy mężczyzna, który musiał być najprawdopodobniej wujem Johnsona, młodszy brat Xaviera, jakiś kędzierzawy szatyn i Aleksis. Na jej widok, znów poczułam jak palą mnie policzki. - Dzień dobry - zdołałam z siebie wydusić. Na dźwięk mojego głosu, wszyscy odwrócili się ku nam. - Camille, Nathan, Xavier! - zawołała uradowana Aleksis. - Witajcie. Też przyszliście popracować nad referatem? - Jakim referatem? - zdumieliśmy się. - Tym o Lincolnie - wypalił Fred. - Rooseveltcie - poprawił go natychmiast kędzierzawy, przyglądając się mi z uwagą. Odkąd tylko weszliśmy do ogródka, nie spuszczał ze mnie wzroku. - Nie - odparłam. - Przyszliśmy tu za promieniem, który wystrzelił stąd jakieś dwie minuty temu. Wiecie co to było? - Testowaliśmy nasz wehikuł czasu - odparł zielonowłosy. - Działa. Aleksis moje zadanie się tu końcu. Mam nadzieję, wykażesz się odpowiedzialnością i nie namieszacie w przeszłości. - Oczywiście tatku - zapewniła go brązowowłosa. Mężczyzna przyjrzał się każdemu z nas po kolei, po czym wszedł do mieszkania. - Do widzenia - zdążyłam jeszcze rzucić, nim zniknął. - Co to za typ? - zapytał bezpośredni jak zawsze Nathan, wskazując na nieznanego mi chłopaka. - Wasz kolega z klasy Gavin, nie? - odparła Aleksis. - Pamiętałbym, jakbym chodził do jednej klasy z takim szczurkiem - burknął Van Stomm, zakładając ręce na piersi. - A to jest proszę ciebie - zwrócił się Fred do Gavina. - Twój odpowiednik z mojego wymiaru. Nathan zrobił wielkie oczy. - Gość z innego wymiaru? - zdumiałam się. - Czy to ty byłeś tą materializującą się materią, którą widział Xavier jakiś czas temu? - Być może. Istnieje takie prawdopodobieństwo - odparł Gavin uśmiechając się. Wciąż czułam na sobie jego przeszywające spojrzenie. - Jest mną powiadacie? No dobra, zaraz to sprawdzimy. Powiedz mi, co sądzisz o warzywach? - zapytał Van Stomm podejrzliwie. - Warzywa? To chyba oczywiste, że jestem ich ogromnym zwolennikiem. - Że co proszę? - oburzył się Nathan. - Ja nigdy nie polubiłbym warzyw! - Kiedy, ja lubię warzywa - ciągnął Gavin. - Camille powiedz mu, że nie może być mną! - Camille powiedz mu, że jestem sobą - zawołali nastolatkowie jednocześnie. Przyjrzałam się uważnie obu chłopcom, po czym stwierdziłam zdecydowanie. - Tak. To bez wątpienia twój odpowiednik. - Ha! Widzisz! Miałem rację - ucieszył się Gavin. - Co? Niby po czym tak wnioskujesz? Jesteśmy do siebie kompletnie niepodobni - obruszył się mój Van Stomm. Najwyraźniej nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że w jakimkolwiek innym wymiarze mógłby być, aż takim miłośnikiem warzyw. - Macie ten sam kartoflany nos. Na te słowa, wszyscy poza Van Stommami, wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nathan zmarszczył brwi. - Chodź knypie - zwrócił się do Gavina. - Odpowiednik, czy nie, nikt nie będzie nabijał się z naszych nosów. Osiłek pociągnął wątłego w budowie szatyna ku wyjściu z ogródka. Gdy tylko chłopcy zniknęli z naszego pola widzenia, oburzona Aleksis zwróciła się do Freda. - Okłamałeś mnie! Ach ten jej akcent. - Tylko połowicznie - przyznał Johnson. - No dobra, całkowicie, ale nie bez powodu. - To w jakim celu chcecie cofnąć się w czasie? - Widzicie, Gavin jest nie tyle z innego wymiaru, co z innej linii czasu. Odrobinkę namieszał w przeszłości i stworzył nasz wymiar. Chcę mu pomóc naprawić to co napsuł. - Zdurniałeś? - oburzyła się Aleksis. - Wiesz, że taka orbitalna zmiana, doprowadzi do usunięcia naszego świata? Przestaniemy istnieć. - Spokojna głowa. Gavin opowiedział mi wszystko o swoim wymiarze. W jego linii czasu wszyscy istniejemy. Jego świat różni się od naszego jedynie drobnym szczegółem. Nie ma w nim Nathana Van Stomma. - Chcesz zdezintegrować Van Stomma? - zapytał Xavier z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. - No braciak, nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiej pomysłowości. Wchodzę - zapewnił go blondyn. - Bezsprzecznie wam pomogę. - Do reszty wam odbiło? - zawołała Fletcher. Chyba do końca zamierzała bronić swojego stanowiska. - Nie można mieszać! Myślicie, że mój ojciec tego nie próbował? Za pomocą wehikułu chciał ocalić brata i siostrę. Nie dość, że mu się to nie udało, to jeszcze z każdym powrotem do przeszłości pogarszał sprawę. Aż w końcu doprowadził do śmierci znacznie większej ilości osób, niż chciał ocalić. Miesiącami męczył się by wszystko odkręcić i doprowadzić do stanu sprzed pierwszej podróży. - Uspokój się Aleksis - oznajmił Fred. - Gavin zrobił niemal coś niezauważalnego, przez co jego rodzice się nie zeszli. To wpłynęło jedynie na jego przyszłość. - To nie ma znaczenia! Podczas gdy Fred, Xavier i Aleksis, toczyli zacięty spór, ja postanowiłam udać się do Van Stommów. Nastolatkowie siedzieli na krawężniku. Podczas gdy Nathan zajadał batona, Gavin zerkał na niego z obrzydzeniem. Najwyraźniej nie przepadał za słodkościami, albo za Nathanem. Na mój widok jednak natychmiast odwrócił wzrok do swego odpowiednika i rozpromienił się. - Camille - zawołał rozradowany, podrywając się z ziemi i otrzepując spodnie, po czym podszedł do mnie prędko i przytulił. Zaszokowana nie byłam w stanie zareagować. - W tym wymiarze jesteś równie piękna. - D-dziękuję - wyszeptałam, nie mając pojęcia co więcej powiedzieć. Kędzierzawy odsunął się ode mnie. - Przyszłam sprawdzić czy się nie pozabijaliście - oznajmiłam. - Doszliśmy do konsensusu - oznajmił Nathan kończąc batona. - Może sobie lubić warzywa, póki ich we mnie nie wciska. - Dobrze, że się porozumieliście - oznajmiłam przyglądając się to jednemu chłopcu, to drugiemu. W tej chwili targały mną bardzo sprzeczne emocje. Z jednej strony Nathan, mój... znajomy, wesoły, wulgarny i chamski chłopak, który zdecydowanie za często pakuje mnie w kłopoty. Z drugiej miły i słodki Gavin. Choć nie znałam go prawie wcale, wydawał się być bardzo uczuciowy i przyjacielski. Jeden z nich dziś na zawsze przestanie istnieć. Co powinnam zrobić? Powiedzieć Nathanowi o wszystkim, czy pozwolić działać Gavinowi? W końcu w moim życiu nic to nie zmieni. Wybrać musiałam miedzy nimi. - Co się tak gapisz Tjinder? - warknął Nathan. - Zastanawiam się - zaczęłam niepewnie, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. - Nad czym? - zapytał przymilnie Van Stomm z innej linii czasu. - A odpowiesz mi całkiem szczerze? - zwróciłam się do niego. - Oczywiście. Nigdy nie śmiałbym cię okłamać. - Więc, jaka jest ta "twoja" Camille? - Uwielbia czytać książki, a jej pasją jest nauka. Chce we wszystkim być najlepsza i dąży do perfekcji, dlatego ja też muszę być dla niej idealny. Nie zadowoli się byle czym. - Słyszysz Camille, wychodzi na to, że w każdym wymiarze jesteś kujonem - zachichotał Nathan. - Nie jestem typem kujona, po prostu kocham czytać - warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Jesteś równie pomysłowa? - zapytał Gavin. - Tak, mam bujną wyobraźnię i jestem z tego dumna - odparłam śmiertelnie poważnie. Gavin nadal przyglądał się mi z szerokim uśmiechem. - Jakie relacje was łączyły? Podczas całej naszej rozmowy, Nathan przyglądał się nam uważnie zajadając kolejnego batona. Kieszenie miał chyba wyładowane słodyczami. Najwyraźniej nie przeszło mu przez myśl, by zostawić nas samych. - Jest moją dziewczyną. To znaczy mam nadzieję, że nią zostanie. Bardzo mi na niej zależy. Zagryzłam wargi i zacisnęłam pięści. Musiałam z siebie to w końcu wydusić. - Fred powiedział nam, że jesteś z innej linii czasu - oznajmiłam. - Och... Czyli wiesz co planujemy? - Tak. Chłopak usiadł ponownie na krawężniku. Już nawet nie przejmował się, że pobrudzi swoje galowe spodnie. W tym momencie Gavin skojarzył mi się trochę z Małym Księciem. Oboje z dala od domu z dala od swoich ukochanych, niepotrafiący samodzielnie wrócić. Chyba po raz pierwszy zrobiło mi się kogoś naprawdę żal. Przysiadłam się obok niego i położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Zobaczysz, wszystko będzie dobrze. Znajdziemy jakieś rozwiązanie tej sytuacji. Chłopak spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Wiem, że wszystko będzie dobrze - odparł. - Wystarczy, że ty tu jesteś. Poczułam jak się rumienię. - Co takiego zrobiłeś, że aż tak się popaprało? Chłopak wyciągnął z kieszeni zdjęcie. - Zabrałem to - odparł pokazując mi fotografię. - Fred mówi, że trzeba odłożyć je na miejsce, by wszystko wróciło do normy. Mam nadzieje, że faktycznie to wystarczy. A ty jak myślisz? - Fred może mieć słuszność, nie zaszkodzi spróbować. W końcu nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych - uśmiechnęłam się. Ciężko było mi patrzeć w jego niebieskie oczy i tak otwarcie kłamać. Nie chciałam mu pomóc, nie pozwolę by zmienił przeszłości. Chłopak westchnął ciężko i wstał. - Zobaczę co się tam u nich dzieje, czy możemy lecieć z tym koksem, czy nie - oznajmił i wrócił do ogródka. Zostaliśmy z Nathanem zupełnie sami. - O czym wyście gadali? To nie jest jednak mój odpowiednik? - zapytał Nathan kompletnie zdezorientowany. - Nie do końca - odparłam. - Wiedziałem! - To jesteś TY. - Co? - Gavin cofnął się w czasie i namieszał, przez co się nie urodził. Zamiast niego jesteś ty. Teraz chcą z Johnsonami wrócić i wszystko odkręcić. - C-co takiego? - wyjąkał Van Stomm przerażony nie na żarty. - Ale to by znaczyło, że ja przestanę istnieć. - Spokojnie. Pomogę ci ich powstrzymać. ---- Gavin wszedł do ogródka, a scena którą zastał co najmniej go zszokowała. Fred i Xavier stali trzymając w dłoni pasy, które miały im posłużyć do udania się w przeszłość. Tymczasem Aleksis siedziała związana i zakneblowana pod płotem. Co chwila rzucając kuzynom oburzone spojrzenia, usiłując oswobodzić się z więzów. - Co się stało? - zapytał lekko zaskoczony Gavin. - Chciała donieść ojcu - odparł Fred, rzucając przybyszowi jeden z pasów. - Parametry są już ustawione. Załóż i przekręć pokrętło. Po wykonanej robocie znów je przekręcisz i wrócimy do siebie. Gavin zrobił, jak mu przyjaciel poradził i chwilę później cała trójka zniknęła z ogródka. ---- - Naprawdę - zdumiał się Van Stomm, a przerażenie ustąpiło miejsca zdziwieniu. - Oczywiście. Nie kłamałabym w takiej sprawie. - Dlaczego, chcesz mi pomóc? Przecież cały czas powtarzasz, że się nie przyjaźnimy. Serio? Teraz mam się mu tłumaczyć co do moich uczuć względem niego? - Jesteś dla mnie ważny, okej? Lubię cię nawet. Wkurzasz mnie, ale cię lubię. Nathan uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na mnie w dziwny sposób. - A myślałem, że wolisz dziewczyny - mruknął zadziornie. Wywróciłam oczami z zażenowania. - Nie czas teraz na takie rozmowy - oznajmiłam wstając. - Musimy zapobiec ich wyprawie. Ruszyłam do ogródka, a Nathan podążył za mną. W momencie w którym weszliśmy do środka, ujrzałam jak trójka chłopców znika. - Za późno - wyszeptał Nathan z przerażeniem. - Spokojnie. Też się cofniemy i zniszczymy zdjęcie - zawołałam zdecydowanie, rozglądając się dookoła za jakimś przyrządem do podróży w czasie. W tym samym momencie ujrzałam związaną pod płotem Aleksis. Natychmiast podbiegłam do dziewczyny i uwolniłam ją. - Dziękuję - oznajmiła zdenerwowana. - Te matoły mnie związały i cofnęły się w czasie. - Też wyślesz nas w przeszłość, żebyśmy mogli ich powstrzymać? - zapytam pospiesznie. - Dajcie mi pięć minut - oznajmiła Fletcher. Dosłownie pięć minut później, trzymała w dłoni dwa pasy czasowe. - Podczas programowania wspominali coś o wieczorze 18 maja 2015. Wyślę was tam w południe, żeby mieć pewność, że zdążycie przed nimi. Udacie się do domu młodego pana Van Stomm. Chyba wiecie, gdzie mieszał w dzieciństwie? - Tak, moja babcia nadal tam mieszka - odparł pospiesznie Nathan. - Pójdziecie tam i poczekacie na przybycie chłopaków. Ja nie mogę z wami iść. Części starczyło na dwa pasy. Mam nadzieję, że wiecie co będziecie musieli zrobić, by nie dopuścić do zmiany naszej rzeczywistości. - Tak - oznajmiłam i przekręciłam pokrętło na pasie. Sekundę potem staliśmy po środku ogródka. Tego samego z którego wyruszyliśmy, tylko jakieś dwadzieścia lat młodszego. - Prowadź Van Stomm do swojej babci - Nathan bez słowa ruszył przed siebie, a ja podążyłam za nim. Po dziesięciu minutach, dotarliśmy do domu Van Stommów. Zaszyliśmy się w krzakach przed budynkiem i czekaliśmy. Nic się jednak nie działo. Danville było nudne nawet w przeszłości. Dopiero po jakiś pięciu godzinach, coś zaczęło się dziać. Dostrzegliśmy, jak troje chłopców zmierza w naszym kierunku. Natychmiast rozpoznałam ich postury. Gavin i dwóch Johnsonów. Chłopcy zatrzymali się przed budynkiem, pod którym koczowaliśmy. - To tutaj? - dobiegł mnie i Nathana głos Freda. - Tak - odparł Gavin. - To co, podrzucamy zdjęcie i znikamy? - Jeszcze nie. Najpierw Gavin z twojej przeszłości musi je ukraść. Żaby wiesz, chronologię zdarzeń zachować. Przeniosłem nas godzinę przed tym jak się tu pojawiłeś. Będziemy musieli poczekać. - Może już ich dorwiemy? - zaproponował Nathan szeptem. - Jeszcze nie. Niech podrzucą zdjęcie. Wtedy my je znów wykradniemy i zniszczymy raz na zawsze - odparłam również szeptem. - A nie możemy zrobić tego od razu? - Mają nad nami przewagę, co jeśli nam się nie uda? - To tylko drobny szczegół. - To taki drobny szczegół, jak smok broniący wejścia do jaskini - zironizowałam. - Smoki wcale nie są takie drobne - odezwał się Van Stomm. - No co ty nie powiesz? Siedź w krzakach i nie wychodź póki ci nie pozwolę, jeśli chcesz jeszcze po istnieć. - To co teraz zrobimy? - kontynuował rozmowę Gavin. - Poczekamy w ukryciu, żebyś nas nie zauważył. Xav dobrze się czujesz? Wyglądasz strasznie blado - zwrócił się do brata Fred, widząc jego twarz w blasku latarni. W tym samym momencie Xavier zwymiotował wprost na buty swojego brata. - Wybacz - odezwał się, gdy już przestał zwracać i otarł usta rękawem. - Nie mogłem w sobie tego dłużej trzymać. To chyba ten szkolny obiad. Brukselka mi szkodzi. - Ohydne - mruknął Fred, usiłując jakoś oczyścić buty. - Może ukryjmy się już? - zaproponował Gavin. Cała trója skryła się w krzakach niedaleko nas. Musieliśmy więc bardzo się pilnować, by nas nie usłyszeli. Jakiś czas później pojawił się kolejny Gavin. Przez otwarte okno wszedł do domu i już z niego nie wyszedł. Johnsonowie i drugi Gavin odczekali chwilę, i również ruszyli w tamtym kierunku. Ostrożnie podążyliśmy za nimi. Gavin podszedł do okna i wyciągnął z kieszeni fotografię. Już miał się wspiąć przez otwarte okno do środka, gdy Nathanowi puściły hamulce. Chłopak rzucił się na swojego odpowiednika, przez co ten upuścił odbitkę. - Myślałeś, że się mnie pozbędziesz? - warknął i zamachnął się. Już miał uderzyć go w twarz, gdy Fred i Xavier pochwycili go za ręce i przytrzymali. Zaczęła się między nimi szamotanina. Gavin dźwignął się z ziemi i przyglądał przez chwilę bójce. Tymczasem ja podniosłam upuszczone przez niego zdjęcie. Teraz ja trzymałam w ręku fotografię. Czułam się, jakbym właśnie w tej chwili decydowała o czyimś życiu i śmierci. Spojrzałam na chłopców, Xavier i Fred przytrzymywali Nathana przypierając go do płotu. Może i był silniejszy od każdego z nich osobno, ale razem dawali mu radę. Gavin natomiast odwrócił się ku mnie. Dostrzegłszy w moich dłoniach kartkę, zaczął się do mnie zbliżać powolnym krokiem z wyciągniętą ku mnie dłonią. - Oddaj zdjęcie Cami - powiedział cicho z uroczym uśmiechem. - Odłożymy je na miejsce i wrócimy do domu. Do prawdziwego domu, a nie tej pomyłki. W moim wymiarze jesteś szczęśliwa. Twoi rodzice się kochają. Nie są po rozwodzie, żyją razem, a twój ojciec ma czas dla rodziny. Zamurowało mnie na chwilę. Nie miałam pojęcia o tej drobnej różnicy w naszych wymiarach. Spojrzałam na zdjęcie w moich dłoniach. Dwoje ludzi tulących się do siebie. W tej samej chwil przed oczami stanęła mi nieco inna fotografia. Moja mama wraz z czerwonowłosym mężczyzną. Fineasz Flynn. ''- Tak, żałuję. Ale nie zmieniłbym czasu.źródło Mój tata nie zmieniłby przeszłości, więc i ja... - Nie zmienię przeszłości - oznajmiłam nie odrywając wzroku od fotografii. - To świetnie, bo i ja nie chcę jej zmieniać. Chcę ją tylko naprawić. Odłóż zdjęcie na biurko i spadamy. - Nie zmienię mojej przeszłości - oznajmiłam w końcu, spoglądając chłopakowi w oczy. - A w mojej przeszłości, to zdjęcie nie istnieje. Po tych słowach podarłam fotografię na drobne kawałki. - Nie! - wykrzyknął Van Stomm. W tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy, jak drzwi domu Van Stomm się otwierają. - Kto tam! - zawołał mężczyzna pojawiając się w wejściu. Na całe szczęście nie zauważył nas. - Wiejemy - wyszeptał Xavier i przekręcił pokrętło na swym pasie. Cała trójka, on, Fred i Nathan, zniknęła. Pospiesznie chwyciłam Gavina za dłoń i zrobiłam to samo co blondyn. Kilka chwil później staliśmy już w ogródku, z którego wyruszyliśmy. Słońce powoli wschodziło nad Danville. W blasku poranka dostrzegłam bladą twarz Gavina. Wpatrywał się we mnie zrozpaczony. - Gavin przepraszam - wyszeptałam. - Może dla ciebie jesteśmy błędem, ale dla mnie to właśnie ten wymiar jest właściwy. Nie wymienię go na żaden inny, bo nie byłoby wtedy mnie. Moja przeszłość, przeszłość tego wymiaru to właśnie to co mnie ukształtowało. Nawet gdybym istniała, nie byłabym sobą. - Rozumiem - odparł chłopak ocierając łzę spływającą mu po policzku, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Spojrzenie brązowowłosego padło na jego rękę. Z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz bardziej przezroczysta. - Znikam - oznajmił, choć zdążyłam to dostrzec dużo wcześniej. Van Stomm spojrzał na mnie ponownie. Za każdym razem gdy to robił, czułam dziwne mrowienie na karku. Chłopak uśmiechnął się ciepło. - Zanim się rozpłynę, pozwól mi, choć jeden raz. Gavin zrobił krok w moim kierunku, objął mnie w talli i dotknął mych ust swymi. Poczułam jak ciepło przeszywa moje policzki. Nie wiem ile to trwało, ale gdy chłopak odsunął się ode mnie, był już niemal niewidoczny. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ja jednak nie zdołałam odwzajemnić gestu. Przecież on zaraz przestanie istnieć! Przeze mnie! Powinien się wściekać, krzyczeć. Tymczasem zachowuje się, jakby nie stało się nic wielkiego. I wciąż się uśmiecha. Nie mogłam dłużej patrzeć na jego pogodną twarz, zamknęłam oczy. Gdy chwilę później je otworzyłam, Gavina już nie było. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomiłam sobie, że nie tylko ja jestem światkiem tej sceny. Trójka chłopców stała pod płotem dokładnie w takiej samej pozie, w jakiej opuścili ogród młodego Van Stomma. Wpatrywali się we mnie lekko zbici z tropu. - Co się gapicie? - warknęłam rozwścieczona i opuściłam podwórko. ---- Gdy tylko Camille opuściła ogródek, Nathan natychmiast oprzytomniał. Wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi przeciwników i w końcu zdołał się im wyrwać. Odepchnął ich na bok i poprawił swoją bluzę. - Masz szczęście, że Tjinder ocaliła ci dupę - oznajmił Xavier. - Inaczej już by cię nie było. Nathan nie zareagował na uwagę blondyna i ruszył śmiałym krokiem ku bramce, za którą chwilę wcześniej zniknęła jego przyjaciółka. Nim jednak wyszedł z posesji rodziny Fletcher, zatrzymał się i odwrócił ku braciom. - Przepraszam Johnson - zwrócił się do młodszego z chłopców. - Za te wszystkie lata. Wiem, że to nic nie naprawi, ale przepraszam. Potem i on opuścił podwórko. '''Jest taka cierpienia granica, za którą się uśmiech pogody zaczyna.' [ Czesław Miłosz ] Kategoria:Odcinki